


A Special Place

by Urby



Series: Return to Innocence [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: A young Kana finds a hobby, to the delight of her parents. Azurrin Week 2017, August 7: Sunshine





	A Special Place

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember where the nickname "Kana-bean" came from, but I hope whoever came up with it doesn't mind me using it. It's too cute.

The king of Valla did not have as much time to spend with his children as he liked, so he liked to help them find ways to occupy themselves. Shigure was a creative mind through and through, preferring to follow his own artistic direction, but Kana was harder to find something that fit. Perhaps she was too young to settle for any one thing - she was only five years old, after all.

One day, Mozu had offered Kana a sugarsnap pea, freshly picked - and then Kana decided that it was of utmost importance that she had a garden, and she was going to manage it all by herself. Well, with some help from her parents to pick out the plot, and make her little gardening tools, and find seeds to put in the soil. But then, it was all up to her.

"Perhaps we should have given her a flower bed to care for?" Azura wondered aloud, watching their daughter bustle around moving dirt without much rhyme or reason. "Something already sprouted...?"

"But look at how much fun she's having!" Corrin said. "Maybe she has a green thumb."

"Well, we should still think about when she'll learn about the finer points of being a princess."

"We can let her play with her garden for a little while, can't we? I would have loved to have a place to grow things, growing up!"

Azura glanced at him over her shoulder, considering what he had just said. Then, she wrapped an arm around him, letting him pull her into a hug.

"Valla is a good place," she said.

"So is Hoshido and Nohr," Corrin said.

They kept an eye on the little garden, waiting for Kana to tire and come back inside.

* * *

Kana had been squatting in the same place for longer than Corrin had ever seen her be still.

"How's my Kana-bean?" he asked, striding over to her.

She was so absorbed in what she was looking at that she didn't look up or speak.

"Did you find a nice bug? There are lots of beetles in this region!" he offered.

Kana stood, crossing her arms with a pout. "My peas aren't growing!"

Corrin glanced at the dirt that she was staring at so intently just a moment earlier. It seemed dirty.

"Did you plant them?"

"Yes, Papa, and I watered them and I gave them food and it's sunny out! It's been sunny for days!"

"Plants need more than just a few days to grow, Kana," he said. "Just like how you won't be as big as Shigure in a just few days. It'll take you longer than that!"

"But I _will_ grow like Shigure. I'll even be bigger," she huffed and reached upwards as if she could pull herself up to his height. "Just you watch!"

"And how long will it take you to grow bigger than Shigure?" Azura asked, as she walked towards the other two.

Kana beamed and toddled over for a hug. "Mmmn! ...Tomorrow!"

"That's a lot of growing for one day!" Azura laughed.

"You're growing up so fast, maybe next week you'll be bigger than me!" Corrin said. Kana giggled at the idea. Corrin gave his wife a wave and stood to walk over to them. Suddenly remembering something, Kana took a hold of Azura's hand and pulled her towards the plot.

"Mama! I planted peas!"

"Yes, I remember. You had peas and flowers. What flower was it?"

"A hi-drain-ya!"

"Show me where?"

Kana pointed out two mounds in the dirt.

"Remember, hydrangeas are very thirsty flowers. You'll have to give them lots of water," Azura cautioned.

"Every day, you'll give them water," Corrin added. "With your watering can."

"Nnnnah!" Kana said as she began rearranging the dirt to her liking.

"Nah?" Corrin repeated. "Why nah?"

"Mama and I are going to dance near the hi-drain-ya and when we dance, there's water! And maybe the drain-ya will dance too!"

Corrin and Azura exchanged smiles. "Mama will dance with you, but this is _your_ garden, Kana," Azura said. "You'll have to water your plants on your own."

Kana considered this for a moment. Then, she appraised the state of her watering can, and seeing it was not full, she went to go fill it. She watered her plot gently and stood to admire her work.

"Mama, they're not growing," she announced sadly.

"It will take a while for you to see sprouting. Once they sprout, you'll have to be even more careful stepping around the garden," Azura explained.

"That's what Papa said too..."

"There are faster growing plants, though. Would you like to grow radishes?"

Kana crinkled her nose and considered this sagely. "How fast are they?"

"You can pick and eat them in a month," Azura said as she arranged Kana's gardening tools beside the plot.

Kana sat in the dirt, pouting.

"How many days are in a month, Kana-bean?" Corrin asked.

"Too many!"

Azura laughed behind her hand, too quietly for Kana to hear. Kana blinked hard, rubbing at her eyes. Corrin picked her up. "Up you get, little princess!" he said.

"Papa! I want a dragon-back ride, please!"

Corrin looked about to comply, but Azura tapped his shoulder. "No dragon today. You're going to have a nap, Kana."

Kana hummed and nestled her face against her father's neck.

"Kana, if you like growing things, why don't you plant soybeans?" Corrin said. "You like the way they're shaped, right? And you can eat them with salt!"

Kana wiggled in protest, and Corrin had to stop walking to make sure he didn't drop her or get kicked. "No! I don't want to grow beans!"

"Why don't you --"

"Papa will eat me with the other beans!"

It took a moment for Corrin to realize what she meant. "Oh, no, Kana-bean! I would never eat you!" he laughed.

"Oh yes he would," Azura said in a playful tone.

Corrin nuzzled Kana's head, making nomming noises. She giggled at the ticklish touch and wiggled so much he had to put her down.

"I want to grow lots of things for you, Papa! So you'll never want to eat me!" Kana declared, skipping ahead. "And lots of flowers for Mama and Shigure!"

Azura and Corrin exchanged smiles. She reached over for his hand, and the king and queen of Valla followed their daughter back home.


End file.
